The North Pole Tornament
by The Horster Tamer
Summary: Summary: The Bladebreakers and their companion team the Breakers are off to the North-Pole for what could be their hardest tournament yet. But Alex and Laura seem edgy around the tournaments defending champions. Why? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** The Bladebreakers and their companion team the Breakers are off to the North-Pole for what could be their hardest tournament yet. But Alex and Laura seem edgy around the tournaments defending champions. Why? Well read and find out. 

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own beyblade. Any unknown characters and creatures are mine and Kirisma Destiny Soul's **_ONLY_** and are not to be touched without permission **_FROM ME_** and a good reason.

_**Pairings:**_ Tala/OC, Ray/OC, Michael/ OC/Kai (Love Triangle) and others

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I don't believe how hot it is!" said Max.

"Hello, anyone in?" asked a voice.

"Oh no, it's not him is it?" Alex asked

"I'm afraid it is," answered Ray.

"Hi Matt," Alex said sighing,

"Can we come in?" Matt asked,

"We?" Alex asked

"Yeah, Me, Tai, Kari, T.K., Davis and the guys" Matt answered.

"I suppose so" Alex sighed.

"Oh great," said Kai "more company"

"Don't be such a sourpuss" Tyson said "its only Matt"

"Yeah, Matt is Alex's ex-boyfriend" Ray reminded him.

"Oh yeah" said Tyson.

"What on earth are those?" Davis shouted as he pointed at the pool.

"They are bitbeast…" Kenny replied pointing at a group of bitbeasts, which consisted of Driger, Dranzer, Driciel, Dragoon, Wolbourg, Wybourg and Galzzly, "… and those are Horster." He said pointing at the heard of Horsters witch were grazing on the lawn.

"Cool" said Davis "can I have that thing?" he said pointing at Aquila.

"No!" said Stefanie firmly "she's mine,"

"Oh" Davis replied

"Who's he?" Whispered lee to Alex

"That's just dorkie Davis" Alex replied.

"Come on Alex introduce us," said Matt suddenly.

"Yeah Laura introduce us to your little gang" Tai said.

After they had introduced everyone, they went to lazing around.  
Suddenly Alex got up and staggered over to Flash.

"What's wrong Alex?" Laura asked,

"Nothing" Alex replied as she mounted Flash, "I'm just going flying" and with that, she kicked Flash gently in the sides and setoff with a trot and before she got to the end of the garden, she took off and flew over the fence.

"I'm going to follow her," Ray announced suddenly.

"Not without me your not!" Matt argued, "Gabumon Digivolve!"

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Gabumon and when it cleared, Gabumon was not there in his place there was a huge dog like thing. It was white with blue stripes like a tiger.  
By this time, Ray had mounted Lightning, Flashes father.

"Come on Garurumon" Matt said to the huge dog "follow him,"

"Are you coming Driger?" Ray asked a white tiger with green stripes."

The tiger nodded. Therefore, off they set a flying horse, a tiger and a huge dog at a steady pace.

_a few miles away_

"I'm sorry Flash. I would have flown myself but I didn't want to look like a freak, you know." Alex said as they flew towards an ancient ruin. The horse nodded.

Just then, what looked like a comet came hurdling towards them, but just as it reached them it came to a complete stop.

"Hi Goku, sorry I'm late," Alex said to a guy with spiky black hair.

"Don't worry about it, we weren't going to start for another five minutes" said Goku.

Five minutes later a few more people arrived, they were Vegita, Trunks, Goten and Gohan.

"Hi guys," Alex said

"Hi Alex, long time no see," Gohan replied.

"Let's get started then shall we?" Goku asked.

Flash flew out the window as he could for he knew what was to come. There would be many explosions because not only could Alex fly but she had powers, extremely strong powers so she comes here every so often to train with Goku and the others for they had powers as well. A few seconds after Flash flew out the window the explosions started.  
Minutes after the training started Ray, Lightning and Driger spotted Flash grazing on a stretch of grass. They tried to sneak away from Matt and Garurumon but Matt noticed and caught up.

"Hey, kid" Matt yelled to Ray "There's that horsy-thing Alex was on"

"Yeah, but where's Alex?" Ray said to himself anxiously because Ray was Alex's boyfriend.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion from the ruin and six people flew from it, one of which was Alex.

"There she is," Ray shouted "come on Lightning. Driger lets go!" Lightning was Rays Horster as well as Flash's farther.  
Matt followed.

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"There," Ray snapped pointed at a flying figure heading towards Flash.

"Alex can fly!" Matt said surprised.

"Yes of course she can," said Ray sarcastically "Didn't you know?"

Bye, see you later!" Alex yelled to Goku and the others as she mounted Flash.

"See ya," Gohan replied

"Later!" said Goten and Trunks together.

"See you in about… a month!" Goku yelled

Vergita did not say any thing because he was not the friendly sort.  
Flash had started to trot when a loud snort came from behind them. It was lightning.

"Ray!" Alex said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he replied.

"Are you alone?" Alex asked hopefully

"Unfortunately not Matt came as well," Ray replied sadly

"Shame," Alex, said disappointed "We could have went for a gallop together to calm these two down,"

"A-A-Alex y-you can f-fly?" Matt stuttered

"Y-yes," Alex said taking the mick,

"S-since when"

"Since a couple of years back"

"Err- what else can you do?"

"Almost ever thing Goku can"

"Wow!" he said "Em who's Goku"

"No one you know Matt. Come on we'd better get back before we miss anything exciting"

It did not take them long to get back but they came back in a middle of a fight.

"What's going on?" Alex asked curiously

"Tai is having a fight with Michael" Max replied

"What over?"

"Laura, what else" Stef replied

* * *

Incase you haven't noticed my OC's are Alex Kazama, Stef (Stefanie) Xiaoyu and Laura Hiwatari

If you want more info on Alex, Stef and Laura then I suggest you read the "Breaker Profile" also writen by me.  
So please PLEASE READ AND REVIEW both of them. Thank you!! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: see chapter 1

Chapter 2

After a while the fight stopped, it was a draw, which was lucky because they were both beat up quite badly. Alex and Laura cleaned up Michael, while Matt and Kari cleaned up Tai.

When every one had calmed down again they all had something to eat and drink. Ray went to feed Lightning. Matt saw him. He smiled to himself. He had a plan.

"Where is Ray?" Alex asked Matt

"Err… he went for a walk in the forest" Matt lied "Want to go look for him?"

"Erm? Yeah sure" Alex replied not suspecting a thing.

When they were well into the forest, Matt grabbed Alex's hand and spun her round to face him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Alex snapped,-

"I-I want to ask you something" he answered calmly but slightly nervous.

"What?" she replied, she was eager to find Ray.

"I-I-I-"

"Spit it out!" She snapped again.

"I-I want us to get back together"

"You…you what?" she said shocked

"I want us to get back together," he said again, but this time a lot slower.

"NO WAY!!!!!" Alex screamed "I knew there was something going on because Ray tells me when he's going out. This was all just a trick to get me out here to ask me to get back together with you, isn't."

"Y-yes" he replied shamefully "It's just Roy…"

"Ray!" Alex said correcting him

"Ray then, he's too young for you. I can take care of you in times of need" he said hopefully

"What a load of CRAP!!!" Alex said holding back her anger "Ray is the same age as me. If anything, he is older than I am by a day, and he does not have to look after me.

"But I am seventeen and I have money"

"Yeah, so your seventeen and you have money big deal." Alex said sarcastically "but there's one thing you don't have, love, you don't love me and I don't love you."

"But I do…"

"NO you don't" she said firmly as she started to storm back to the house but Matt grabbed her spun her round and kisses her on the lips just as Ray walked passed looking shocked and upset he headed back into the house. Alex noticed. She slapped Matt hard across the face and ran after Ray. She found him in the bedroom sitting on the bed with his face in his hands

"Ray…" Alex said as she cautiously walked towards him "…it's not how it looks I don't love Matt any more, I love you, you _know_ that," Ray did not move

"Ray honest I love _you_ not Matt," He lifted his head then stood up. Alex walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and went to leave.

"Alex," Ray said suddenly. Alex turned around. Ray said nothing he just walked up to her and kissed her. Just then, Mr. Dickinson and Laura came in and saw them, the young Chinese boy and the young half-Chinese/half-Saiyan girl, kissing.

"We'll speak to them later" Mr. Dickinson Whispered to Laura. They left with a big smile on their faces.  
Later that day Mr. Dickinson for all the Beybladers held a meeting. Just to talk about the upcoming tournaments and things like that. After the meeting, he asked Breakers (Laura, Stef and Alex) and the Bladebreakers to stay. First he asked weather they would be working together or not (sometimes the Bladebreakers and the Breakers would combine teams to become the Blade-Breakers) then he said something that really embarrassed Alex and Ray.

"You two really care for each other don't you?" he said

"What makes you say that Sir" Alex said nervously (you could tell she was nervous because she doesn't normally say sir)

"Mr. D. and I saw you," Laura said

"Doing what?" Ray asked cautiously

"Snogging!" Laura replied giggling

Everyone started to giggle apart from Tyson because he fancied Alex. Kai just smiled. He and Ray were best mates and he was pleased that Ray had a girlfriend.  
Ray and Alex stared at Laura looking very embarrassed.

"This does not leave the room," Alex said sternly.

"Too late for that" Stef replied red from giggling, "Everyone knows including Matt and his little gang. Mind Matt looked like he had had a slap on the face"

"He did and is serves him right" Alex said

"What did he do?" Laura asked

"Well first he tricks me into going into the forest and asks me if I would get back together with him! Then when I say no he bloody well kisses me right in front of Ray!"

"So that's why you two were kissing," Kenny said "You were making up with each other."

"Were you making up or making out?" Max sniggered

"Ok settle down now. You've had your fun" Mr. Dickinson said, "I have something to tell you. There is a tournament coming up next month in the North Pole"

"THE NORTH POLE!!" Kenny squealed

"Yes Kenny, the North Pole" Mr. Dickinson said calmly "But until then you will go to school as usual, right?"

"Right," they all said together. Then they went to bed.

The next morning they all got ready for school. They wore their ordinary clothes but they wore robes over the top. because they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all divided into four houses.

They were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
The Gryffindor house was for the brave, daring, nerve and chivalry;  
The Hufflepuff house was for the just, loyal, patient, true and unafraid of toil;  
The Ravenclaw house was for the wise, ready minded, those of wit and learning; The Slytherin house was for the cunning.

All of them were in the same class. They liked every lesson except potions. They did not like potions because Robert was the teacher but half the time Alex ended up teaching them because Robert was always locked in the closet at the back of the classroom with his girlfriend Floris (another teacher at the school). Apart from that, they actually enjoyed school. Alex especially liked the broom flying lessons because she was always allowed to transfigure Flash into a broom. She always beat everyone (including Harry Potter and his Firebolt) at the races they had.

Days passed and the tournament drew closer. Most of them were fretting about whether they were good enough to beat the champions (since they did not know who they were). It was hectic. Every day during lunch and at the end of school, they went into the school courtyard and practiced.

"Alex! I'll give you a rematch." Tyson yelled

"What another one. This is the 7th time you've asked me," Alex replied "Well ok, if I must,"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Max shouted at the top of his voice.

"GO DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted

"GO FLASH!" Alex yelled

The two beyblades hit the dish and immediately started circling each other.

"This will be over in two minutes," Alex said "FLASH ATTACK WITH ZAP CANNON!!!" Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared from Alex's blade and there was Flash. Flash covered himself with his wings to charge up…

"DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURRICANE!!" Tyson shouted

Dragoon appeared from Tyson's blade and immediately started to spin faster to cause a hurricane and headed towards Flash. He attacked. However, the attack did not leave a scratch on Flash. Then all of a sudden, Flashes closed wings burst open to revile a yellow unicorn with markings like Rikou. There was a bright light circling around his horn. He aimed at Dragoon and fired. A huge beam of electricity flew from his horn straight towards Dragoon. There was a huge blast of light and smoke. When it cleared there was only one beyblade left in the dish. It was Flash. Dragoon was lying on the floor at Tyson's feet.

"THE WINNER IS…..ALEX!!!" Max yelled

"I guess I win…again," she said to Tyson. Tyson did not say a word. He just picked up Dragoon and walked away.

**The Horster Tamer:** What do you think dramatic or what :-)

**Ray:** Did you have to tell them about that Alex. It's _so_ embarrassing.

**The Horster Tamer:** Aww Ray man!! You've just gave away my secret identity.

**Ray:** (starting to back off)Oh sorry.

_Ray runs out the room quickly_

**The Horster Tamer (Alex):** Boys are _so_ thick. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
